


Fic: Stop (The Love You Save) Epilogue

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [8]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jim says i love you - waterpark verse, waterpark verse - part 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji





	Fic: Stop (The Love You Save) Epilogue

_**Fic: Stop (The Love You Save) Epilogue**_  
Series: Star Trek reboot  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Kirk/Bones, Sulu/Chapel

So how exactly did each of our favorite seven crew members celebrate their first birthday during the start of the five year mission? In no order, we have a rager, a quiet dinner, a pub crawl, a surprise party, a formal event, a restaurant booked in San Francisco, and a special visitor. This also answers the question...how exactly _did_ Jim fall in love with his best friend?

This epilogue actually takes place a few weeks after [You Can Save That Drama (For Another Day)](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21377.html).

Remember...the Waterpark has birthday packages!

The entire medical staff, along with the senior bridge crew and several yeomen were gathered by the tiki bar of Waterpark: Enterprise mingling while awaiting the birthday girl's arriva. Several others were in the lazy river and wave pool. Leis were around everyone's necks and there was loud upbeat music playing over the sound system.

The park had been booked for a private birthday party and the ice cream cake was in danger of melting if Christine Chapel didn't arrive soon. Fortunately, she had left instructions with Nurse Quinn to start the festivities without her should she be running late, although it was starting to cross the border from _fashionable_ into _do we have the right day_?

“I'm starting to get worried,” Sulu said to no one in particular. “I mean, she seems like she's pretty punctual.”

“That's because she is,” M'Benga said as he took a sip of his mai-tai. He had tried to raise her on the comm, but for some reason the computer had been unable to locate her signal. It kept giving him errors, and he had given up.

Fortunately, at that moment a harried looking Chapel burst through the doors in her swimsuit and a sarong. “Hey guys!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to cheer. The crowd was boisterous enough that it caused her to stop short and blush a little. After all, it wasn't every day someone got a welcome like that, not even on the Enterprise. Various friends quickly circled her and gave their felicitations and gifts.

Christine was smiling radiantly, her blond hair for once loose around her face in waves. She took the time to talk to everyone that said hello to her, giving hugs or kisses on the cheek where appropriate. Her and Bones were talking animatedly, one of her arms around his waist as he placed a special lei over her neck.

Sulu had hung back at the bar with a nervous set to his shoulders. When he had asked Janice out that first time, it had been a lot easier. There wasn't an audience for one thing, but they had also known each other for a while in their mutual group of friends. Christine was really nice and funny, but he only knew her through his visits to the med bay, and she was also a few years older than him.

Ignoring that, it was just _different_ with her in a way he couldn't quite identify.

Having already greeted her, Kirk had made his way back to the bar and leaned against it next to Sulu. “I'll take a Cardassian Sunrise, thanks.” Security Officer Ryan, who was this shift's bartender, gave him a nod and made the drink. Within moments, a martini glass sat in front of the two men on a napkin. They both moved just slightly to the left as Scotty and Chekov did cannonballs into the nearby wave pool.

Sulu glanced at the captain oddly. “Bit girlie for you, isn't it?”

Kirk shrugged one shoulder. “Oh it's not mine. I actually got it for you.”

The odd look turned into an expression Kirk had seen a lot in his life, the expression of someone trying to decide if he was crazy. From strangers, okay sure, but his own crew really should have known better by now. “I'm sorry?”

“It's her favorite,” the captain supplied. “At least, Bones and Geoff assure me it is. ” Kirk shrugged a second time. “I think they're pretty reliable, given the whole constantly working with her thing. They've also been assuring me that she likes other things, like hovercraft racing and _pilots who enjoy fencing and botany_.”

Sulu choked on his beer.

Jim's smile turned smug. “In case you're not sure, I'm informing you that she wants to hit this.” He pointed at Sulu.

“What?” His pilot was dumbfounded.

“She's not seeing anyone and she's been caught checking you out when you come in for your shots.” Jim's smile was sly and his eyes were bright. “I know I've been off the market for a while now, but I'm pretty sure I remember the signs of a woman being into someone. Take this to her and go scoop that.” He handed the drink to Sulu without any further preamble.

Sulu looked at the drink in his hand, and then back up to the captain. He then looked over to Christine, where he found that the crowd had dwindled to only one or two people. Finally, he looked back to Jim one more time.

“Do you want me to get you an engraved invitation? Go on! Go!” Jim laughed as he pushed Sulu in her direction.

Getting a grip on himself, Hikaru gave him a bright grin before heading over to Chapel, where he was quickly greeted with a hug and a very warm smile of her own. The pair started talking somewhat animatedly to one another, as Christine gratefully took the offered drink from Sulu. They stood with each other for quite a while, and Jim quickly lost track of the amount of times Chris put her hand on Sulu's arm or Sulu locked eyes with her and smiled.

He couldn't help but smile himself. They did look really good together, and hey, if they ended up having even a fraction of the happiness he did...well, he could consider a certain debt repaid.

Just as Sulu took her hand and began to lead her over to the tube slide, Jim felt an arm slide around his waist. His smile brightened and he turned to look at the person who's touch he'd know even if he were blind.

“I'll give you a penny for them,” Bones said. Jim leaned into his arm a little and considered his words before answering.

“Mm, just thinking about birthdays.”

The smile on Bones's face turned slightly confused. “Birthdays? Anyone's in particular?” He reached out his other hand and began to idly play with the lei around Jim's neck.

“Not really. I was just thinking about how they always seem to start something new. Which makes sense I guess, since it's a new year for the person celebrating. But sometimes for the people not celebrating, too.” He reached a hand up and gently brushed some of the hair off the doctor's forehead, before finally following that up with “I mean, I fell in love with you on yours. So it fits.”

The smile slowly faded off Bones face into a look of pure surprise. He swallowed twice.

“What?”

Jim kept their eyes locked for a moment before he replied. “I said I love you.”

The look on Bones's face...it was the same look he had when he had heard his daughter's voice. Once more, Jim found he was taken aback at just how much _joy_ he found there. It made something flutter and explode within him, because this time _he_ was the sole reason for it, and he wouldn't have traded that feeling for anything else in the galaxy.

Until Bones pulled him into a kiss, that is.

Undoubtedly the number of times that they had kissed had to have been in the quadruple digits by Jim's estimation, but this one... _this one_ made his heart skip in ways he didn't until that moment know were possible without causing a trip to the hospital and praying relatives.

He supposed it was a very good thing that Bones was a doctor, otherwise they might be in trouble if this was going to be the start of a trend.

As it often does, the need for air won out and they broke apart with matching grins on their faces. Bones grabbed him and stole another kiss, followed by another, causing Jim to sigh.

Bones leaned in to whisper to him, his voice thick. “Want to get out of here?”

“We probably should,” Jim whispered back. “You know, before we cause a scene.”

“Can't have that, can we?” Bones took his hand.

“Nah, it's not good for morale.” Jim put both of their towels over his shoulder and they made their way off the water deck to their own more private celebration.

  
_Coming soon: The Movie Never Ends (It Goes On and On and On and On)_

_Our crew comes across a planet thought to never have made contact before, but as usual their intel is wrong. Jim and his senior officers face a challenge the likes of which they haven't seen since the Kobayashi Maru in order to secure a planet's alliance with the Federation. Scotty, meanwhile, is tied up with a massive transporter malfunction and what exactly does Chapel know about all of this?_

_Will Spock succeed in asking Nyota to take their relationship to the next level? Can Jim and Bones come through their own relationship issues? Will Chekov and Sulu's friendship survive Sulu's budding romance with Chris? The answer to one of these is a no, but the thing is...which one?_

  
[Sulu](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/23738.html)   



End file.
